Dunkelheit
by Drear
Summary: Se acabó el juego, ¿Qué harás cuando todo lo que más te importa cambie para siempre?
1. Dunkelheit

**Se acerca la oscuridad...**

**Advertencia: No pinecest, pero cuidado con los feelings.**

* * *

Las noches no eran seguras en el bosque de Gravity Falls. Dipper lo sabía muy bien, pero aun así allí estaba, en medio de ninguna parte con los nervios a flor de piel y el desagradable presentimiento de que estaba siendo observado. Y conociendo las criaturas que habitaban el bosque, las probabilidades de que ese presentimiento fuera cierto eran muy altas.

Solo había una cosa en el mundo por la que se adentraría allí de noche.

-¿Mabel?- su voz no parecía escucharse por encima del viento que agitaba las ramas de los pinos, pero el chico insistió-. ¿Mabel, dónde estás?

-Dipper, aquí- Dipper soltó todo el aliento que estaba conteniendo, y observó la nubecilla blanca que escapó de su boca. Por lo visto no era solo impresión suya, aquella noche era muy fría.

Una chica de aspecto familiar salió de detrás de un árbol haciendo crujir las ramas del suelo, lo que provocó que Dipper diera un brinco de sorpresa.

-¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así!- exclamó él frotándose los brazos para entrar en calor-. ¡Casi me da un infarto!

Su hermana soltó una risita y se recogió el pelo, como si no le importara el enfado de su hermano.

-No tiene gracia, Mabel- bufó el chico, y entonces observó a su alrededor-. Ahora en serio, ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Oh, yo creo que sí que tiene gracia- respondió ella ignorando la pregunta-. Me hace gracia lo ingenuo que eres, "hermano".

-¿Qué?- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dipper, y esta vez no tenía nada que ver con el frío-. Oye, Mabel, déjalo ya, estoy empezando a asustarme.

-Dipper Pines- susurró entonces la chica con un tono de voz muy diferente al anterior-. ¿No te cansas de meterte donde no te llaman?

Él inspiró profundamente, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se helaban al llenarse de aire frío. Algo no iba bien. No, algo iba terriblemente mal.

-Tú… tú no eres Mabel- comprendió, retrocediendo lentamente.

-Chico listo- _Mabel_ le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y, durante un segundo, sus pupilas desaparecieron y sus ojos se volvieron del color de la sangre-. Dime entonces, ¿quién soy?

No eran imaginaciones suyas, no era solo un presentimiento. Un terror muy real paralizó las piernas del chico. Conocía aquellos ojos. No podía ser…

-El cambiaformas- logró murmurar.

-¿El cambiaformas?- su falsa hermana rió, recuperando sus ojos- Sí… y no. Es una historia divertida, en realidad. Esa criatura estaba tan desesperada por escapar de su prisión de hielo que no le importó hacer tratos con quien no debía y… Oh, veo que ya empiezas a entender. Sí, Dipper, el cambiaformas cometió el mismo error que tú. Sin embargo, su cuerpo es mucho más útil de lo que nunca me fue el tuyo. Mira lo que puedo hacer ahora…

Y dicho eso el cuerpo de Mabel tembló y se dobló por la mitad, para después sufrir una extraña transformación. Apenas unos segundos después un joven rubio ocupaba su lugar, vestido con un elegante traje dorado y negro. Tras su sonrisa torcida se podían ver unos dientes afilados, pero Dipper apenas se fijó en ellos. Su mirada quedó atrapada en los ojos del joven; uno cubierto por un parche triangular, el otro mostró imágenes a una velocidad vertiginosa durante un instante, antes de adquirir un color amarillo y deformar su pupila hasta quedar vertical como la de un gato.

-¿Me has echado de menos? Admítelo, sé que sí.

El aliento de Dipper volvió a formar una nube blanca, durante unos segundos se había olvidado de respirar. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir? Era una trampa, lo había sido desde el principio, y había caído de lleno.

-No te tengo miedo, Bill- respondió a su pesar, tal vez intentando convencerse a él mismo.

-Qué mentira más poco creíble- se burló él. Caminaba a su alrededor como un lobo acechando a un ratón, como una araña que había atrapado a una mosca en su red-. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, puedo verlo en tu _mente_. Oh, sí, eres libro abierto para mí, Dipper, ¿por qué crees que sabía que la mejor forma de atraerte era usando a tu hermana? Eres tan predecible...

-Ya basta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- exclamó Dipper, esta vez sin poder ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-¿Lo que yo quiero?- Bill soltó una carcajada-. Lo quiero _todo_. Tu patética mente no lo comprendería, no eres más que un crío con suerte, que está jugando con cosas demasiado grandes para él. Y, desgraciadamente para ti, es hora de poner fin a eso.

Súbitamente su brazo se alargó de forma antinatural, atrapando el cuello del chico y empujándole contra el tronco de un pino. Dipper sintió que le faltaba el aire, sus pies se levantaron del suelo al tiempo que la presión de su garganta aumentaba. Incluso entonces, aún se negaba a aceptar que aquel era el final, aunque sus ojos estaban cargados de miedo. En ellos quedó reflejada la sonrisa inhumana de Bill.

-Se acabó, Dipper Pines. Un placer haberte conocido.

Se escuchó un grito, y todos los pájaros de los árboles cercanos echaron a volar.

* * *

**...**

Era noche de terror.

Mabel estaba sentada frente al televisor, rodeándose las piernas con los brazos y balanceándose lentamente. En la pantalla, un monstruo a blanco y negro acechaba desde las sombras, preparado para caer sobre una pareja desprevenida. Era la clase de película que normalmente estaría disfrutando con una bebida en la mano y una bolsa de caramelos en la otra. Pero esa noche era diferente. No conseguía relajarse, una extraña sensación de incomodidad le apresaba el pecho. Ta vez tenía que ver con que no sabía a dónde había ido su hermano.

Por eso se levantó de un salto cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y una figura familiar apareció en el pasillo.

-Pero bueno, Dipper ¿dónde te habías metido?-llamó indignada-. Es noche de peli, echan una de miedo de las que a ti te gustan. Pensé que te quedarías a verla conmigo.

Dipper entró lentamente. Tenía aspecto descuidado, con la ropa arrugada y la gorra llena de hojas de pino. El chico observó con curiosidad la sala antes de posar su mirada en ella. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Lo siento, hermana. Estaba en el bosque, ya sabes.

Mabel se detuvo en seco. Había algo extraño en la voz de su hermano, o tal vez en su tono. Era difícil notarlo porque Dipper estaba raro la mitad del tiempo, pero su sexto sentido le advertía de que había pasado algo.

-¿Todo bien, Dipper?- quiso saber.

-Mejor que nunca- respondió él tranquilamente.

-Estás muy raro- murmuró la chica ladeando la cabeza-. Últimamente pasas demasiado tiempo con ese diario.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Es más, puedes olvidarte de ese diario, me he deshecho de él.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- Mabel se cruzó de brazos, más desconcertada que aliviada-. Ya, claro ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi hermano?

Solo estaba bromeando, por supuesto, pero cuando Dipper giró la cabeza lentamente hacia ella y sus ojos se calvaron en los de la chica supo enseguida que tenía razón. Aquella no era la mirada de su hermano.

-No…

Un desagradable escalofrío bajó por la espalda de la chica. Los gritos de una mujer llegaron desde el televisor, donde la película de terror seguía puesta, pero ahora sonaba muy lejana.

-Tranquila, estrella fugaz- sonrió el chico. Su voz había perdido la calidez y ahora era fría y afilada.

-Solo hay una persona que me llame así- respondió Mabel retrocediendo.

-Podría haber sido fácil- suspiró él, aún sin perder la sonrisa-. Pero parece que toda la familia Pines tiene la mala costumbre de interponerse en mi camino.

Y todo cobró sentido de pronto.

-¡Sal del cuerpo de Dipper ahora mismo, monstruo isósceles!- exigió.

-¿De su cuerpo?- Bill soltó una carcajada que erizó el vello de la niña-. No me creerás tan estúpido como para poseer ese patético cuerpo otra vez, ¿verdad? No, esta vez he elegido uno mucho más útil…

Mabel sintió que su estómago se encogía cuando el cuerpo de su hermano se convulsionó de forma antinatural, como si no fuera humano. Porque de hecho, no lo era. Tras unos segundos la criatura tomó una nueva forma, mucho más alta, mucho más aterradora; la de un joven delgado de cabellos rubios vestido con un traje amarillo y negro, con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y una pupila vertical en el derecho. Bill sonrió enseñando sus dientes afilados, y Mabel retrocedió asustada hasta que dio de espaldas contra la pared.

-Apuesto a que no te lo esperabas, estrella fugaz- ronroneó el demonio de los sueños, haciendo un gesto teatral con los brazos-. Tu hermano puso esa misma cara.

-¿Dónde está Dipper?- gritó la chica, aunque la voz le temblaba de miedo-. ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Oh, el pequeño Dipper Pines- susurró Bill, sacando de su chaqueta un objeto que la chica reconoció al instante: la gorra de Dipper-. Una lástima, pero tuve que asegurarme de que no volvía a interferir en mis asuntos.

-…No- murmuró Mabel, incrédula. De pronto todo el miedo la había abandonado y lo único que reflejaba su voz era desesperación-. No puede estar…

-¿Muerto?- Bill volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa que se le clavó en el corazón a Mabel como si fuera un cuchillo-. Sí. Qué patético; se creía taaaaan listo, y ni siquiera sospechaba lo que había debajo de esta cabaña…

Pero Mabel dejó de escuchar, no le importaba lo que Bill tuviera que decir. Algo en su interior se había roto en mil pedazos, pero aún se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía estar pasando, aquello no podía estar pasando. Era solo una pesadilla, dentro de nada despertaría, y estaría en su habitación del ático, y allí estaría Dipper, y él estaría bien…

-No te mientas a ti misma, niña. Esto es real- Bill cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos como si pudiera leerla la mente. ¿Podía hacerlo?

Mabel no necesitó más para estallar, rota de dolor, pero impulsada por un nuevo sentimiento mucho más fuerte: el odio.

-¡Monstruo!- gritó alcanzando una lámpara de la mesilla cercana y lanzándola contra Bill con todas sus fuerzas.

Él la esquivó elegantemente doblándose hacia atrás como ningún ser humano podría haber hecho. Cuando se incorporó, dedicó una mirada mordaz a la chica.

-Sí, soy un monstruo, ¿qué esperabas?- con un rápido movimiento su brazo se alargó y sujetó a la chica por el suéter, y la levantó en el aire sin esfuerzo-. Vuestro error fue provocarme. Jugar con cosas que no comprendéis. Ahora os toca pagar el precio.

Mabel se debatió con furia y logró escurrirse fuera de su jersey y caer al suelo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las mejillas le ardían, pero apenas era un reflejo del sentimiento que ardía en su interior. No obstante, sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra el demonio. No así. De forma que, ante la mirada burlona de Bill, la chica intentó escapar escaleras arriba, hacia el ático.

-No tienes a dónde huir, estrella fugaz - la voz del demonio sonaba insoportablemente alegre.

La atrapó mucho antes de que llegara arriba. Mabel gritó de dolor cuando la mano de Bill se cerró en torno a su tobillo, provocando que cayera de bruces sobre los escalones. Un dolor punzante en la frente le indicó que se había abierto una herida, pero no le importó. Desesperada, se arrastró escalera arriba, intentando alejarse de él.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto- comentó Bill siguiéndola con tranquilidad, como si aquello no fuera más que un juego y él pusiera las normas-. Diría que lo repitiéramos algún otro día, pero no habrá más.

-Dipper…- Mabel tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero aquel nombre seguía acudiendo a sus labios entre lágrimas.

No sabía qué hacer, necesitaba un plan, tenía que haber algo… pero el inteligente era su hermano, ahora se sentía tan impotente, tan desprotegida… tan sola.

-Qué enternecedor, tus últimos minutos y solo eres capaz de pensar en él-Bill se frotó las manos distraídamente-. Él también pensó en ti, ¿sabes? Pude verlo en su mente, mientras su vida se escapaba entre mis dedos…

-¡Cállate!- la rabia invadió de nuevo a Mabel, y se le subió a la cabeza como la fiebre.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, la chica se puso en pie de un salto y empujó a Bill con todas sus fuerzas.

Desprevenido y no acostumbrado aún a sostener un cuerpo físico, Bill perdió el equilibrio y cayó escaleras abajo, golpeándose contra los escalones hasta dar pesadamente contra el suelo. No obstante, se levantó casi al instante, limpiándose la sangre que le caía de la nariz.

-¿Qué pretendes, matarme?- rió con un timbre oscuro en la voz-. Adelante, inténtalo; aunque consiguieras destruir éste cuerpo, no me harías nada a mí. Yo habito las mentes.

Y algo iluminó el interior de Mabel, como si su hermano le hubiera susurrado la respuesta al oído. Aún había algo que podía hacer. Y solo tenía una oportunidad. Aprovechando la distancia que les separaba, echó a correr hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, aunque sabía que eso solo le conseguiría unos segundos más. Unos segundos que necesitaba.

-Se acabó el juego, estrella fugaz- la puerta cedió con un chasquido, y Bill apareció en la habitación.

-Se acabó, Bill- coincidió ella. Su voz estaba desprovista de sentimiento.

Él tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de qué era lo que la chica tenía en las manos. Para cuando lo reconoció, Mabel ya le estaba apuntando con la pistola inventada por McGucket para borrar recuerdos. En la pequeña pantalla del arma se podían leer dos palabras en letras brillantes:

_Bill Cipher_

Mabel ni siquiera parpadeó cuando el rayo azul alcanzó al joven rubio en el pecho, gravándole una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que borró al fin su sonrisa macabra. Cuando Bill se desplomó en el suelo, sin sentido, aún necesitó un rato para asimilar que todo había acabado.

Y entonces fue como si todo su mundo se derrumbara. Las piernas de Mabel perdieron sus fuerzas y la chica resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas. Sí, todo había acabado. Ya no quedaba nada. Las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a su rostro y empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Dipper…- murmuró llevándose las manos al rostro, abandonándose al llanto.

Porque, ¿qué es lo que queda cuando lo has perdido todo y se te ha agotado incluso la rabia?

Solo dolor.

* * *

**...**

**..**

**.**

_"¿Pero qué…?"_

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza, el aire le ardía en el pecho y tenía el estómago revuelto como si fuera a vomitar de un momento a otro. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba completamente en blanco.

_"¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Quién… quién soy?"_

Cuando su ojo se adaptó a la semioscuridad pudo distinguir una vieja habitación de madera, y a la chica que sollozaba descontroladamente a su lado. ¿La conocía? Sí, la conocía, estaba seguro, pero ¿de qué? Se arrastró como pudo, tanteando el suelo, y sus manos se toparon con una fotografía que había caído. En ella dos hermanos saludaban a cámara. No le cupo duda: era la misma chica que lloraba enfrente de él.

-Dipper…- murmuró ella entonces, sin darse cuenta de que había despertado-, oh, Dipper…

_"¿D-Dipper? ¿Quién es…?"_ Los recuerdos empezaban a acudir a su mente, recuerdos de un niño de doce años que soñaba con investigar lo sobrenatural, un niño que tenía una hermana a la que quería con locura… Aquellos recuerdos ocuparon el espacio vacío en su cabeza y, sin siquiera darse cuenta, su cuerpo también empezó a cambiar, adaptándose a ellos.

-Mabel…-susurró, levantando los ojos (porque ahora eran _dos_ ojos).

La chica dejó de llorar un momento y se frotó la cara para secarse las lágrimas. Miró a su alrededor, convencida de que se había imaginado aquella voz, y entonces clavó la mirada en él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, en una expresión de sorpresa que pronto se transformó en terror. Retrocedió arrastrándose hasta que dio de espaldas contra la pared, y se quedó allí, observándole sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Mabel, ¿qué… qué ha pasado?- el chico con aspecto de Dipper tosió, y las tablas del suelo crujieron cuando se puso en pie. Mabel se encogió aún más contra la pared, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros llenos de lágrimas de él-. Ugh… me duele todo…

Dipper miró a su alrededor, confuso ¿Qué había pasado? Estaba en su habitación del ático, en la Cabaña del Misterio, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. De hecho, le costaba recordar muchas cosas, sobre todo las relativas a las últimas horas. Pero dejó eso a un lado, su atención se desvió hacia la chica que estaba de rodillas delante de él, asustada y con lágrimas en los ojos. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la herida de su frente.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- repitió, esta vez más serio-. ¿Estás herida? Espera, tengo tiritas por aquí…

Se dirigió hacia una estantería cercana, revolvió un momento entre unos libros y sacó una caja con una cruz roja en ella.

-Siempre guardo algunas por si acaso- comentó volviendo junto a ella-. Ya sabes, mejor estar preparado…

Atónita, Mabel dejó que el chico le pusiera una tirita en la frente con delicadeza. Dipper la observó con preocupación, y entonces le sujetó del hombro con cariño.

-¿Mejor ahora? En serio, ¿qué ha pasado?- se llevó la mano a la nariz, acababa de darse cuenta de que él también sangraba-. ¿Me he dado un golpe? No recuerdo nada.

-Dipper…- Mabel tragó saliva y se puso en pie lentamente, para quedar a la altura de su hermano-. ¿De… de verdad eres tú?

-Eh… sí, claro que soy yo- Dipper parpadeó, confundido-. Me estoy empezando a asustar, Mabel, ¿qué…?

Se interrumpió cuando ella se lanzó a su cuello y le atrapó en un fuerte abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración. Mabel enterró su rostro en el hombro del chico y empezó a soltar sollozos descontrolados.

-Pensaba… pensaba que te había perdido- gimió-. No vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Tranquila, Mabel- susurró él, intentando calmarla-. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo, no me has perdido.

Le llevó varios minutos más tranquilizar a su hermana. La chica lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, y ni siquiera entonces fue capaz de recuperar el habla. Acerca de lo que había ocurrido, Dipper no consiguió sacar nada en claro, tan solo entendió que había sufrido algún tipo de accidente que había asustado de verdad a su hermana.

-Lo siento, supongo- dijo Dipper ayudando a levantarse a la chica-. No quería preocuparte de esa forma, ¿vas a decirme qué ha pasado?

-No importa. Lo único que importa es que estás bien… que estamos juntos- susurró ella, aún sujetando sus manos como si temiera que fuera a abandonarle en cualquier momento.

Y no le importaba. Aunque una voz en su interior le dijera que ese no era Dipper, y ni ella misma imaginaba a dónde podía llevar mantener esa mentira. No le importaba, porque sentía que una parte de él sí era su hermano, y porque no podía soportar volver a perderle ahora que le había recuperado. Era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse.

No era más que un pequeño secreto, una inocente mentira para conservar a Dipper a su lado.

**...**

* * *

**Pequeño epílogo próximamente.**

**.**

**No pude resistirme. Debo decir que hoy he visto un fancomic de markmak en deviantart que coincide exactamente con lo que sería un prólogo de esta historia y he estado riendo un buen rato por no llorar. Parece que me se me han adelantado con esa idea *_***

**El estilo es algo más oscuro de lo que estoy acostumbrado, pero ha sido un reto genial escribiendo, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado también :)**

**.**

**Portada: _Bipper,_ por Azeher (Deviantart)**

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomates? ¿Aplausos? ¿Reviews?**

**Pd: Dunkelheit significa oscuridad en alemán.**


	2. Epílogo

**_When you feel my heat, look into my eyes_**

**_It's where my demons hide; it's where my demons hide…_**

**_-Demons-_ Imagine Dragons**

* * *

-Déjame en paz…- susurró Dipper. Tenía la frente empapada de sudor.

No quería seguir escuchándolo, no quería, pero aquella voz no se iba de su cabeza.

"_¿Dejarte? Vamos, sabes que eso no es posible. Soy parte de ti_"

-Cállate… solo quieres volverme loco- respondió el chico, aunque la voz se le atragantaba en la garganta.

Estaba en el baño de la cabaña, con las manos apoyadas sobre el lavabo y la cabeza gacha. En la misma postura que hacía diez minutos. No se había movido, y no podía más. Cerró los ojos; cuando volvió a abrirlos levantó la cabeza para mirar al espejo. El rostro que le devolvió la mirada solo tenía un ojo, con una pupila vertical.

"_¿Cuánto crees que podrás seguir así, Dipper Pines?_" ronroneó su reflejo, pronunciando su nombre lentamente.

-Sal de mi cabeza- gimió Dipper. Estaba aterrado. Las lágrimas amenazaban con bañar sus ojos, aunque el chico que había en el espejo parecía lejos de querer llorar. Él sonreía enseñando todos los dientes, como disfrutando de su miedo.

"_Soy un demonio de los sueños, yo domino la mente, ¿De verdad pensabais que iba a ser tan fácil eliminarme? Tarde o temprano volveré, y me encargaré de que esa pequeña estrella fugaz pague por lo que me ha hecho…_"

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermana!- gritó Dipper fuera de sí, golpeando el cristal con los puños y haciendo que el espejo estallase en pequeños fragmentos.

Sus manos se llenaron de sangre, pero no llegó a sentir ningún dolor. El chico se dejó caer hacia el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y sudor bañándole el rostro. Se estaba volviendo loco ¿qué era esa voz en su cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba convirtiendo cada segundo de su vida en una pesadilla? Se llevó las manos a la cara, desesperado, y se tiñó las mejillas de rojo, pero tampoco se dio cuenta de eso. Fue entonces cuando rompió a llorar.

-¡Dipper!- exclamó una voz en la puerta del baño.

El sonido de pasos fue seguido de la calidez de un abrazo, y el chico notó el suave perfume de su hermana envolviéndole. Entonces se sintió mejor; no bien, pero sí lo suficientemente mejor como para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando.

-No te muevas, Dipper- dijo ella sacando unas vendas del mueble del baño y cubriendo los cortes de sus manos con ellas. Su voz tenía un extraño efecto tranquilizador-. Ya está, ya ha pasado todo…

-Mabel- sollozó él. Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta antes de poder seguir, porque entre los hipidos apenas se distinguían sus palabras-, algo… no lo sé, hay algo mal en mi cabeza… por favor, no me dejes.

-Nunca te dejaré, Dipper- prometió ella abrazándole con más fuerza.

Él se entregó a su abrazo, dejando que su hermana alejara el miedo y enterrando la cara en su pelo castaño. Solo ella era capaz de calmarle cuando no podía más, solo ella podía alejar a aquella versión de sí mismo que ni siquiera reconocía. Por muy confuso que estuviera, si ella estaba a su lado sentía que seguía siendo realmente él mismo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Aunque no podía ver el rostro de su hermana, ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Mabel se secó las mejillas con la manga de su suéter y levantó la mirada hacia la pared opuesta del baño, donde sus sombras abrazadas se recortaban contra la luz parpadeante de la bombilla. Durante una décima de segundo, apenas lo que duraba un parpadeo, la sombra de su hermano fue sustituida por una forma triangular, antes de volver a ser él de nuevo. La chica apretó con más fuerza a Dipper entre sus brazos.

"_No me lo quitarás de nuevo, Bill…_"

...

¿Fin?

* * *

**.**

**Hasta aquí Dunkelheit, si no me da por escribir alguna locura que continúe esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sinceramente que lo hayáis disfrutado porque yo desde luego sí.**

**(Y si habéis llorado, mucho mejor)**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
